


Alex does strange things when he's in love.

by Tree_Fics



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Erik needs to stop, M/M, Minor Injuries, Picnics, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Alex has a whole day planned with Hank and magneto isn't going to ruin it even if he did hurt Alex pretty bad...





	Alex does strange things when he's in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm tree and I hope you enjoy this fic my requests are currently open and you can send me an ask on tumblr @theamazingtree. I write for almost any ship and will fill almost any prompt just not smut please. -Tree xx

Why was Erik like this? Alex was just having a nice evening with his family and Erik I'm the king of the world, Lensherr just had to go and ruin it, didn't he? He was usual was his normal delusional self and was taken down as normal and put back in prison. Hopefully he would stay there for a couple days this time instead of escaping almost immediately. Alex hoped this, not because he didn't love Erik because deep down he was still like his father, but he wanted to spend the day with his boyfriend and Erik messed it all up. And the worst part was that Alex had been shot. He had a whole day planned though and he didn't want to waste any time. He had to get this day back on track...

Alex spent the rest of the day trying to impress Hank. He lifted things for him, not that Hank needed him to. And made him lunch and trained extra hard to impress him and tried out a bunch of his inventions. And maybe he was feeling a little light headed from blood loss, but he was sure he would be fine. This day was for Hank and Erik wasn't going to ruin it completely.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hank stated off into the distance watching sunset.  
"Yeah it really is" Alex said grabbing hold of Hank's hand, mainly because he wanted to, but also because things seemed to be a little blurry and why was the everything suddenly on its side?

"You know a normal person would say if they were feeling light headed or you know about to pass out from blood loss. But no, you just had to continue slowly bleeding and not say anything didn't you, you idiot?"  
"Hey don't be so mean..."  
"Well I wouldn't have to be so "mean" if you weren't such a dumbass." Hank smiles eyes full of relief. And kisses Alex. "I'll never understand how your mind works".  
"Me either."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and that you have a nive day. Keep on shipping and never give up they will one day be canon. -Tree xx


End file.
